


Lessons in Love

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cute Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, more specific tags coming with each chapter, seriously he’s adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: After y/n agrees to on a blind date with Sam and they hit it off, both are surprised to find that he’s her new teacher. Despite that, neither can deny the connection they feel
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 40
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always see college professor/student AUs so I decided to mix it up a bit while sticking to the same concept I wanted to write. If you’ve read my writing before then you’ll notice that I like things more on the taboo side of the spectrum, so the reader is a high school student (of legal age). 
> 
> This is gonna be a long one, guys, enjoy high school teacher Sammy.

“I’m telling you, Sam, this girl is perfect for you.” Dean had told him over the phone and Sam sighed.

“If she’s so perfect then why aren’t you the one hooking up with her?” Sam questioned back, seriously annoyed that his brother had called him so late. He could hear people around in the background getting louder and louder. The only reason Sam hadn’t hung up was curiosity.

“Because, moron, I said she’s perfect for you. I already told you that she’s hot and funny and smart- way too smart for me. I’m trying to be nice here, man. You’re the one who hasn’t had a date in forever.” Sam scoffed at that. “She’s down to meet you, I can give her your number. Unless you want to waste an opportunity, then I can just-”

“Fine.” Sam swallowed before sighing. “Just- just tell her to text me.”

That was two days ago and what led Sam to now, sitting in the little retro diner, waiting for a random girl to show up. He didn’t even know what she looked like. Dean had only given him the name ‘Y/n’, which wasn’t exactly helpful in this scenario without a face to match the name.

Sam had only been seated for five minutes, but he was already nervous that she wouldn’t show. Maybe his brother was playing a prank on him, getting a friend to text Sam back to mess with him. Sam sighed to himself and seriously contemplated leaving. He didn’t have patience for the unknown.

Then the little bell above the diner door rang and Sam looked towards it. A girl walked in and Sam really prayed she was the one there for him. She looked directly at him, her head tilting a little as she observed him. “Sam, right?” She asked shyly when she walked within ear shot. “Dean’s brother?”

“Yeah, hi.” Sam perked up at the sight of her instantly, insanely grateful he hadn’t just been stood up on the first date he’d gotten in almost two years. “Y/n?” She nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiled lightly and Sam couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was without much makeup. Only her lips were glossed and she had a bit of mascara on. It said something about her already, that she was confident enough to go without... or maybe that she was just too busy. Either way, Sam could see that she really didn’t even need it anyway. 

They had both opted to keep it casual, so she was dressed in black leggings and a grey t-shirt. It was simple, but she made it look good in Sam’s opinion.

“Nice to meet you, too.” She shook his hand without hesitation when Sam held it out and he smiled at her. She offered one back as she took a seat in the booth across from him. “The picture your brother showed me did not do you justice.” She commented with a little laugh and Sam felt himself relax a bit, smiling shyly. Although, he seriously wondered what picture Dean had shown her.

“At least you had the advantage.” Sam noted with a small chuckle. “I wasn’t sure if you were even real. I really thought Dean was screwing with me.”

“Too good to be true?” She teased back and Sam felt his cheeks get a bit warmer. 

“From what I was told? Yeah.” Sam admitted and she looked at him with curiosity, her eyes shining under the fluorescent lights. 

“What exactly did your brother tell you?” She wondered, dropping her elbows to the table and resting her chin in her hands. “Because we only talked for about twenty minutes and then he was saying that I was hot, but he knew his less attractive younger brother would be super into me.” The last part she mimicked Dean’s voice and Sam couldn’t bite back his amused laughter. 

“That sounds about right.” Sam shook his head a bit at the thought of Dean’s antics. “All Dean said to me was that you were…” Sam swallowed and she raised a brow. “Attractive.” He offered in place of the words Dean had used. His brother was always a gentleman, after all. “And that you were funny and “too smart for him”.” Sam used air quotes and it was her turn to chuckle.

“Well, I hope I can live up to expectations.” She smiled brightly and Sam couldn’t help his own from forming once again.

They spent hours talking about themselves along with everything else under the sun. It was actually dark out before they even ordered more than appetizers and drinks. The pair was too wrapped up in conversation with one another to notice. 

Sam found out that she had only been in that bar because they also served food and she was waiting on a pick-up order. Y/n said it wasn’t her scene and Sam agreed, both of them admitting their relief when they decided to meet at a diner. She explained that when Dean had sat beside her, she was just trying to be polite. Sam chuckled at that, especially knowing how his brother could be sometimes with women.

She told him all about herself when Sam asked and he was happy to listen. He loved the way she spoke, the passion that she held in her words. Then she asked about Sam and while he didn’t think he was nearly as interesting as her, Sam told y/n about himself. 

In their conversation, Sam had learned that she was a student but was interested in being an English teacher, much like Sam was. Yet another thing they discovered that they had in common.  
Sam started to really understand what Dean meant by her being smart- it was just another bonus. 

Sam was about to tell her about his work and that he had gotten a new teaching job recently, but was cut off when the waiter came out with their food. 

They had both decided to try the “world famous” burger as the waiter had called it when they finally opted to order. The burgers were amazing and the conversation shifted to be about the food. 

They talked throughout the meal and Sam really liked learning about her. It was nice to have an actual conversation with someone face time face. Y/n seemed to understand when he mentioned that little fact and that she felt the same way. 

Talking to Y/n was not only exciting, but also easy. They had so many interests in common that the conversation just flowed. 

Smart? Check. Funny? Check. On top of that she seemed genuine. Not to mention attractive, just like Dean said she would be. Sam was genuinely surprised that Dean was willing to pass on her for his sake. Although, Sam was seriously glad that his brother had thought of him.

They talked back and forth until the diner’s closing time and Sam couldn’t help the disappointment that crept into his chest when she said she had to get home.

“Here, let me get the check.”

“No way, Sam.” She shook her head. “I appreciate the gesture, but we can split it.” The smile she offered Sam had him so distracted that he hardly realized he had nodded.

They paid and left a generous tip since they realized they’d been taking up the booth for nearly four hours. “Whoa,” She muttered when Sam stood, eyes trailing up his body. “You’re taller than I thought.” She completed with a little nervous chuckle and Sam laughed.

“Is that bad?” He questioned with amusement, smiling when she shook her head with a smile of her own.

Sam held the door for her as they left, standing close by as he walked her to her car, carrying on small talk. 

“I really enjoyed tonight.” Sam sighed contently as he looked down to y/n, noticing she had stopped by a black Honda. 

“I had fun too.” She grinned up at him and Sam licked his lips. Before he could overthink it, Sam decided to go for what he’d been waiting for almost all night. 

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to y/n’s softly. His hand found her cheek when she pressed up on her toes to kiss him back eagerly. It was like Sam could feel the spark between them and it was drawing him closer to her. 

Her lips were so soft, working sweetly and perfectly in sync with his. Sam found himself wanting to never stop kissing her.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen got in the way and Sam had to use everything he had to finally pull away. “Wow.” He heard y/n mutter breathlessly, her eyes locking with his.

“I don’t want to overstep, but seeing as…” Sam cleared his throat when he felt nervousness bubble up. God, Sam couldn’t even remember the last time he had butterflies in his stomach like this. “Maybe I could call you tomorrow?”

A bright smile crossed her lips and Sam noticed a bit of blush tinting her cheeks as she looked at him. “I’d like that.” She nodded and Sam nearly exhaled deeply in relief. He hadn’t even realized that he had been holding his breath as he hoped she would say yes.

“I really do have to get home.” She chuckled after looking at the time on her phone. She used the button her keys to unlock the car door, but Sam was closer and opted to open it for her. “And they say chivalry is dead.” She teased and they both laughed slightly.

“Goodnight, y/n.” Sam said softly, a sweet smile crossing his lips as he watched her slide into her car.

“Goodnight, Sam.” She closed the door and Sam pouted a bit, only to perk up when she rolled down the window. “I’ll look forward to your call.” Sam thought of asking to kiss her again, but she was waving bye and driving off before Sam could think to.

With a happy little smile, Sam made his way back to his own car. He shot a text to his brother, thanking Dean and telling him it went amazing. 

Sam snorted to himself when Dean asked for details instantly. Sam kept it short, telling Dean about how wonderful she was and how he couldn’t wait to call her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took a deep breath as his fifth class of the day scurried out of the door. He only had one more class and then a planning period. He could get through the day, then he could relax and maybe even celebrate his first day. Although, the teacher who had found another job had left abruptly, which made it difficult for Sam to catch up and take over.

The students had been in the middle of a big essay assignment and Sam wasn’t sure whether he should continue or scrap the old teacher’s lesson plans. Sam sunk down into the chair at his large oak desk, grumbling at how short the chair was. 

Instead of preparing for the next class, Sam had been so focused on adjusting the damn chair that he didn’t almost didn’t hear the next group of kids coming through the door. He stood quickly, squaring his shoulders and giving a smile to kids who stared. 

The bell rang once more and all students were in their seats, talking amongst themselves. Sam cleared his throat and eyes shifted to him. Just one more introduction and then he was done, Sam could do this.

“Goodmorning, class, my name is Mr. Winchester. As you guys may have noticed, Mrs. Lance is not here. She found another job at another school, so I’ll be taking over her class and teaching you all for the rest of the year.” Sam explained to all the bored and questioning teens. 

Then a student in the front row raised his hand and Sam nodded for him to speak. “Where’d she go?” 

“To another school.” Sam reiterated to the boy, who looked like he was the nerd straight out of a cliche movie. “I’m not sure which one.”

“Why?” Another teen, a girl this time, pressed and Sam sighed. 

“All I know is that she found another job at another school. I did an interview for the job and I got it and now I’m teaching this class.” Sam gave a tightlipped smile to them and hoped they’d been satisfied. 

Sam started to speak again, but then the door to his classroom was being pushed open. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I was in the guidance office, I swear, Mrs. Lance, you can call down and-“ your words fell short when you looked up from stuffing a folder in your backpack. Sam’s eyes went wide and he swore he was hallucinating.

But he wasn’t. You were standing right in front of him in his class. His highschool class. 

Your eyes were wide like his and your lips were parted as you were rendered speechless. You furrowed your brows and before Sam could think to say anything, you were rushing to a desk in the back.

“What was that?” Your friend Selena questioned in a whisper from her desk beside yours.

You swallowed thickly as you did a double take on Sam, who resumed his introduction, although you could feel his eyes on you. “Where’s Mrs. Lance?” You deflected, implying that was the reason for your reaction. 

“That’s our new teacher apparently.” Selena explained and you nodded slowly. “I guess Mrs. Lance left.”

“Are you sure he’s a teacher?” You couldn’t stop yourself from wondering. So many thoughts were rushing through your brain, yet for some reason your mind fixed on Sam’s age. He looked too young to be a teacher- at least at your school. The school tended to only hire those who were at least in their late thirties, but sure enough he was there. 

That’s when you realized that you didn’t even know his age. You had just assumed… You had to be dreaming because this was just too weird. 

“Don’t think he’d be here if he wasn’t, y/n.” Selena chuckled, not noticing the way your eyes fluttered shut then snapped open. You definitely weren’t dreaming. 

You spent the rest of the class in confused silence, ignoring Selena and blocking out Sam’s words as you tried to figure out how the hell this had happened. How had you gone on a date with your future teacher? That was the kind of thing that happened in drama movies, definitely not in your life.

Forty-five minutes had somehow passed while you were staring off into space, lost in your own mind. You were barely aware of the way that Sam had practically stared at you like you were a fish in a tank and stumbled over his lecture the whole class period. 

“Just one more class and then we’re free!” Selena cheered jokingly and you would’ve laughed or rolled your eyes or something, but you were stuck in your seat. Sam was looking right at you again, but unlike before you actually met his eyes. 

His expression, however, was unreadable. You really had no idea what he was thinking about, although you assumed it was similar to what was racing through your mind.

Selena practically hauled you from your chair, her words about you needing more sleep becoming muffled in your ears. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked suddenly and you realized you had walked all the way to the door together in a daze. 

“Yeah, just tired.” You sighed, tucking your hands into the front pockets of your hoodie. 

“I cannot make it through another class.” You heard a loud voice call and you and Selena exchanged a look. Your friend, Willow, approached the two of you as she complained. You couldn’t really blame her, though. 

“I wanna go home already.” She pouted and turned to you. You rolled your eyes and playfully pushed her away at her shoulder.

“You’re a drama queen.” You mocked. “I’m gonna hang back for a minute.” You decided after glancing back into Sam’s room, catching him staring once more. “Go ahead, guys.” 

They accepted your smile and your suggestion, both hugging you goodbye briefly before heading in the direction of their next classes. You turned on your heel after taking a deep breath and stepped back into Sam’s class. 

“Do you have another class?” You asked shyly, unsure of what else to say to the man. He shook his head, his tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip before he sighed. You found your eyes dropping to them briefly, then you snapped your gaze away. Now was definitely not the time to think about that amazing kiss.

“You can close that door.” Sam offered, standing from his chair and moving around his desk. You forgot how tall he was, he looked much more intimidating without his sweet smile.

Sam ended up seated on the edge of the desk on the side facing the door. It closed shut with a thud and then you took a few steps towards him with no idea what to say. “I thought you said you wanted to be a teacher.” 

“I do.” You gave a small shrug paired with your soft words. He was quiet for a moment and you observed him. During the dinner he had been casually dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt, and a jacket. Now he was standing in front of you in a suit with his longish brown hair brushed perfectly back. It was so much different. You barely recognized him.

“I thought you said you were a student.” Sam borderline interrogated when he spoke again, a bit of annoyance in his tone that you did not appreciate.

“I am.” You defended the obvious, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Yeah, in highschool.” Sam emphasized, a small pout crossing your lips at his tone. “I thought you meant in college!”

“How about you, huh?” You shot back, your own frustration building. “You never said you were a teacher.” Sam started to speak again, but you cut him off. “You can’t just blame me, Sam.”

“How old are you, y/n? Because you seemed too damn mature to be a highschooler.” Sam questioned and you weren’t sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but you hoped for the latter. 

“I’m eighteen.” You told him and it was like a weight was visibly lifted off of his shoulders. So that’s what Sam was afraid of. He seemed much more relieved knowing you weren’t underaged, but that didn’t stop the nagging questions in your head. “How old are you?”

Sam bit his lip, quiet for a moment before sighing. “Twenty-seven.” Sam watched your eyes go wide, clearly surprised with yourself for not noticing. You had been so enraptured with your conversation at the diner that you hadn’t even pondered over his age.

“I thought you looked a little older, sure, but when Dean said you were his younger brother, I thought he meant at least close to my age…” you trailed off. It only took you a moment after you spoke to realize your mistake. “Oh fuck.” You muttered, raking your fingers through your hair. Sam looked at you expectantly and you bit your lip briefly before sighing. 

“He bought me a drink and I didn’t say anything, neither did the bartender. He probably just assumed I was twenty-one. Or over.” You realized aloud and Sam internally cursed his brother for being so reckless. What if you had only been a year or two younger? Sam knew that was definitely a line he didn't want himself or his brother to cross. 

“How did we not learn each other’s ages?” You sighed in exasperation, raking your fingers through your hair. Sam knew why, though. You two had been so wrapped up in each other that it was overlooked. 

Sam thought there was no way you were younger than a college student. You were so mature, Sam had assumed that because of your intelligence and the fact that you had so much in common with him that you were closer in age. That evidently wasn’t the case.

“We need to just… forget what happened.” Sam decided, not understanding the disappointment that started to build in his own chest. He continued regardless. “Even if we didn’t know, we don’t need anyone to know and talk.” He wasn’t just looking out for himself now, but for you too. He knew about how gossipy people could get.

“Agreed.” You confirmed with a nod of your head. “I’m not going to cause trouble for you or myself.” You assured and Sam offered a small smile to reflect his gratefulness. “We can forget it happened.” You promised and headed out of the door, knowing you’d be late to class again.

Sam couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to that night as he watched you rush away. That evening with you had been amazing, so much so that Sam thought about that electrifying kiss his whole drive home. He had actually planned on calling when he got off of work to ask you out again, but that plan was definitely foiled in a major way.

Sam wasn’t sure what to do now. He found himself back in his uncomfortable chair, pulling his phone from his pocket. He opened his phone app and pressed the call button.

Sam started to scold Dean the second that he answered, leaving the other man confused. Then Sam explained what had just happened and his brother went quiet. He wasn’t sure if Dean was laughing at him in silence or if he was just as confused.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Sam questioned with urgency.

“I’m sorry, man. I had no idea she was jailbait.” Dean defended with a hint of a smirk in his voice and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“How could you not have known?” Sam accused, ignoring the fact that he himself hadn’t realized.

“C’mon, Sam, you’ve seen her. She definitely doesn’t look or act like a kid.” Dean seemed to be on the line between defensive and amused. “I swear to you I thought she was at least twenty-two. She let me buy her drinks! How old is she?”

“I teach seniors, Dean. She’s 18.” Sam informed, listening to the way his brother snorted.

“So she’s legal.” Dean stated plainly at the realization. “Then why are you getting all pissy?” 

“That’s not the point.” Sam mumbled back. 

“Then what is? Last night you were texting me, going on and on about how incredible she was.” Sam knew exactly what Dean meant. What was that cheesy line you used?” Dean chuckled as he tried to recall. “Oh yeah, you said “it was like you had known her your whole life.”” 

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled after his brother had mocked him in his phony ‘Sam voice’ as Dean called it. 

“I’m just sayin’ if you really felt that way, then why not go for it?” 

“This is my job, Dean.” Sam countered and Dean hummed in acknowledgment. “That last school I was at was terrible, I actually like it here. I can see myself working here until I move up to working as a professor.”

“Alright, I get the point… but at least you get to stare at a hot chick everyday, right?” Dean teased and Sam could see his brother’s smirk without actually seeing it. 

Sam forced himself to chuckle in response. In reality he was… disheartened in a way. Sam realized that he would have to see you every single day and pretend he had felt nothing. He would have to sit in that classroom and just be your teacher with the knowledge he won’t be able to do anything. Sam wouldn’t get to talk with you like he had at the diner and he most certainly wouldn’t be able to explore the connection he had felt. You were his student now, Sam couldn’t let himself see you as anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are fuel for me to write more <3


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a whole week since Sam had spoken with you and things were running smoothly for the most part. You were just another student. Well, that’s what Sam had to keep telling himself.

Sam had decided that he would have the students turn in their essays that the old teacher had assigned. He planned to grade them generously, though, maybe earn a few points with the kids who still rolled their eyes at him. Most of the works he read were actually good, though, earning the A’s and B’s he scribbled down. Then he got to your paper.

Sam studied it for a moment. In the top corner was your name written so neatly paired with the class period and date. Along the edge of your paper was a series of little doodles, flowers and random little squiggles and shapes. Sam wasn’t sure why it made him smile.

Then his eyes shifted to the written words. Your penmanship seemed to become messier and messier as you wrote more and more down the pages. Sam had the same quirk, it was like his brain worked faster than his hand could keep up. It intrigued him to actually in-depthly read your paper rather than skim for key points.

It had been a simple argumentative essay where all the students had to argue the same point, but yours was brilliant- it stood out. By the end of reading your writing, Sam was ready to go out and protest deforestation himself. Sam snorted to himself at the thought as he scribbled down the well deserved A on your paper. 

Of course you were intelligent, Sam had learned that before just from speaking with you, but now he got to see your brain in action. You were usually the only one to answer hard questions, which you always got right, but other than that you didn’t talk much in his class. Well, except to your one friend with the black hair- Sam couldn’t remember her name. 

You sat in the back, usually dressed for comfort rather than fashion, and you were always listening to your music. Sam had a feeling that people underestimated you, but he could tell you were probably one of the smartest people in all of his classes… he really needed to stop thinking about you. 

After an internal scolding, Sam got back to grading the papers with a sigh. He had been at the school for nearly three hours after everyone else had left. 

He had spent the first hour just rearranging everything he thought needed it. The classroom seemed as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years and Sam remembered sneezing from all the dust. 

Then he had moved onto the papers- six classes in one day with around twenty-five students in each… grading definitely took longer than the forty-five minute ‘free period’ the school had provided him rather than giving him a 7th class of the day.

Sam nearly exclaimed in relief when he graded the last paper. He all but scrambled away from his big desk and headed for the door. He closed it shut behind him and allowed himself to relax for a moment.

“The new guy, right?” He heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard from nearby and he looked towards it. A very short woman, barely made taller by her heels approached. She had short brown hair, like a bob haircut, and a face too full of makeup. “Mr. Winchester, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, hi.” He tried to be polite, but he really just wanted to get home. 

“I’m Lauren.” She continued and Sam concealed his sigh of frustration. “Or maybe Ms. Field as I’m called around here.” She tried to joke and Sam forced a laugh. Then he slowly recognized the name.

“You teach AP psychology, right?” He guessed, recalling when he overheard a conversation you had with your friend. He definitely wasn’t trying to listen to see what you talked about on purpose... definitely not.

“So you have heard of me.” She grinned and Sam really didn’t want to burst her bubble so he just nodded. He really hoped his students wouldn’t talk about him the way they talked about her. Although, she was apparently a hard-ass with grading and was rude to students for no good reason… another thing Sam had learned from eavesdropping. Sam knew he’d at least be able to beat that in terms of favorability.

“I’m sorry, I should get going.” Sam offered a tight lipped smile and he turned, only for her to walk beside him.

“I could show you around sometime, maybe help you navigate around.” She persisted and Sam knew what she was going for. He wasn’t interested in any alone time with the woman, but he wasn’t ready to make an enemy.

“Sure.” He said quipply before picking up his speed. He lost her in the stairwell and Sam exhaled in relief when he made it to his car without her showing up again.

Sam climbed into his car and when he looked at his watch he frowned. It had been much later than he thought. Sam decided he really didn’t feel like cooking, so he opted to grab something fast. There was a little family-run pizza place that Sam liked, but they didn’t deliver. So he called ahead of time and by the time he made it there, he only had to wait ten minutes.

Sam found himself standing outside, it was far too warm and crowded inside. He needed fresh air, not wanting to feel cooped up again. 

Sam pressed his back to the brick wall, sighing as he looked down to his phone in hand. Of course it had to die the second he turned it on.

“Sam?” A soft, familiar voice sounded from in front of him after a few long minutes and he looked up. “Sorry… Mr. Winchester.” You apologized and Sam noted the blush on your cheeks.

“Hey, y/n.” He exhaled as casually as he could, staying pressed to the wall and holding his gaze on you, trying to pretend his heart wasn’t racing a mile a minute. “What are you doing here?”

“Um… getting pizza.” You furrowed your brows and Sam internally cursed. Of course you were, that was dumb of him to ask. You shifted your gaze to your feet and Sam bit the inside of his cheek. “Why is this so awkward?” You asked with a small, nervous chuckle.

“I can name a reason.” Sam stared down at his feet.

You pondered over the thought for a moment before standing up straighter. “It was just a date and kiss, right? It… it didn’t mean anything.” Sam didn’t believe that and knew that you didn’t either. Well, he hoped. He hoped that you had felt the same way as he had after that night.

At first Sam had wondered if he had hyper fixated on that one night because it had been his first date in a while, but he knew that wasn’t why.

“You’re my teacher and I’m your student. We shouldn’t have this super weird… vibe between us.” You pointed between Sam and yourself and he finally looked up. “We could start over?”

“I’m not reintroducing myself like in the movies, y/n.” Sam chuckled and you faked a pout. You were just as nervous as before, but you were able to mask it well with false confidence.

“That’s fine, Mr. Winchester.” You smile sweetly and Sam wasn’t sure how to react. Internally, he was flustered, feeling the same way he had after the kiss, but this time you’d only given him a look. “Well, I’ll see you in class tomorrow. I hope you can handle this casual ‘just a teacher and a student thing’, ‘cause you’re looking a bit confused.” You commented, watching as Sam dropped his gaze once again. 

“Sorry, just thinking.” Sam shrugged, pushing the thoughts of that night from his mind. He hadn’t been crazy… there was definitely something there. Nonetheless, you were right. “We can handle that, right?” You nodded confidently, although Sam wasn’t sure he was on the same level. 

“I’m gonna see if my pizza is ready.” You walked towards the door and hauled it open after checking the time. Sam followed in after, wondering if his own was ready.

Your orders were called one after another and Sam held the door for you as you two exited. “My mom is gonna love this.” You smiled and commented to yourself. Sam looked at you curiously and you elaborated. “She loves pizza and since it was my night to pick, I decided to go with a classic.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Sam, once again, wasn’t sure what else to say to you. You placed the pizza box in the passenger side of your car then crossed over to the drivers side, bypassing Sam as he stood awkwardly. You started to get into your car and just like before, Sam wished you wouldn’t have. “You got an A on your essay.” Sam blurted out in an attempt to talk with you for just a moment longer. 

“Oh really? Cool.” You didn’t seem all too surprised, but not in a cocky way. He assumed you were used to it and the initial shock had worn off. You closed the car door when you were in, but you rolled down the window like you’d done before. 

“You’re a really great writer, y/n.” Sam offered a smile as you started your car. 

“Thank you.” You accepted the compliment gratefully as you started the car. “See you tomorrow.” 

Sam watched as you pulled out of the parking lot. “Looking forward to… it.” Sam trailed off with a disappointed sigh when you drove off. God, he felt like he was back in highschool. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had a crush on someone. He felt like it was childish, he should be able to handle this without getting all flustered and awkward. 

Sam replayed the whole interaction over again in his head as he got in his car and headed home. You wanted to act like nothing happened and Sam couldn’t exactly argue with that. You wanted to just be like his other students and Sam told himself that was fine, but then he remembered how you had blushed when you saw him and how you smile so sweetly at him.

“You’re so lame.” Sam muttered to himself when he glanced in the rear view mirror. It was fine, he could make it work. It really wasn’t a big deal, like you had said, it was only a kiss. Sam would be fine, he could pretend that nothing had happened… well, he would at least try. He’d try, like you had asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are awesome and comments are fuel for me to write more! :)


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to dump him.” You advised Willow for the hundredth time. “I’m not trying to upset you, hon, but you two got together way too soon. You didn’t even have a chance to see how much of a dick he is”

“Y/n’s right.” Selena commented, picking at the fries in front of her. “These are terrible.” She pushed them away and you snorted.

“Why do you think I never, ever eat anything that comes from this place?” You looked at her with raised brows. “It’s all fucking toxic.” The two of you laughed, although you knew it was true.

“Guys, this is more important than uncooked fries!” Willow whined and you sighed, switching back into ‘amateur therapist mode’ as Selena called it when you gave advice. Apparently you were the most logical and your thoughts and ideas made the most sense, which led the girls to come to you for help with every problem. You liked helping, but with this topic it was like beating a dead horse. No matter how many times you repeated yourself, Willow was too stubborn to listen.

The end of lunch bell rang loudly and the three of you stood. After tossing away trash, you all started to walk to your classes.

“Honestly? I think you like the idea of being in a relationship so much that you don’t care who it’s with. You just want to have someone.” You shrugged with the blunt statement. You couldn’t tiptoe around it anymore.

A look crossed Willow’s face and you hoped she was finally considering your words. “I guess that makes sense.” She pouted, coming to a stop when you and Selena did outside of your 6th period class. “I wish we had this class together. General ed. makes me feel dumb. Why can’t I be an honors and AP student?”

You and Selena exchanged a look at that. You loved your friend, you really did, which is why you kept your mouth shut about intelligence. She wasn’t stupid by any means, but she didn’t have the best comprehension skills or the focus. 

“Not to mention you get to gawk at Mr. hottie teacher guy.” She looked through the open door as students pushed by. She smirked to herself and you followed her gaze, your eyes landing on Sam, who was bent over, digging through his desk drawer. You snapped your eyes away and back to Willow.

“You guys are so lucky.” She continued, not noticing the way you went quiet. Even if it was a casual conversation, you didn’t want to talk about Sam. Mainly because you didn’t know what to say. Calling him ‘Mr. Winchester’ in class was weird enough, but pretending like you didn’t know him better than everyone else would be difficult. 

“I’m gonna head in.” You said quickly and then followed suit. 

“Hey, y/n.” Sam looked to you when you passed by his desk and you offered a tight lipped smile. You headed back to your desk and dropped down with a sigh. You just wanted today to be over already, you had barely slept the night before.

When you had driven away from Sam, you really thought that was it. You even went to delete his number from your phone, but for some reason you left it. You weren’t holding out hope or playing out a fantasy world in your mind of what could happen with Sam… definitely not.

Okay, so you liked to day dream. It wasn’t a crime. Even with it being about Sam, it wasn't too bad… you had heard some of the other girls gossiping about him being cute. You were just like them.

But you weren’t because none of them knew details about Sam and his life. None of them knew that he was the first one in his family to go to college or that he and his brother had prank wars until Sam was 16 or even that Sam wanted to be a magician as a kid… none of them knew him like you did.

You scoffed in your head. It wasn’t like you and Sam were anything… it was one date where you two happened to go in depth about one another. You over thought things quite often, but this was a whole new level. You were being an idiot… an idiot with a crush on her teacher. Although, in your defense, you hadn’t known that when he kissed you.

“Willow needs a Xanax and her phone taken.” Selena commented as she sat at her desk beside yours. The bell for class rang and Sam started his lesson, although Selena was talking over him quietly to you. “No boy contact at all.” 

You rolled your eyes but agreed nonetheless. You and your friends all gave each other a hard time, there was nothing internally offensive behind it. In reality you and Selena both knew that being gentle wouldn’t work with Willow- she required tough love. 

“I just wish she could see what a dick Derek is. I mean, what kind of guy would want all your account passwords?” You scowled at the thought of the asshole who’d lured your friend to fall for him.

“A crazy one!” Selena grit out in frustration. 

“Maybe we should kick his ass.” You said as you and Selena shared a look. Then you both started laughing at the thought of the two of you beating a football player.

“Ms. L/n, is there something more interesting than my lesson?” You heard Sam call to you and you and Selena looked to him. Sam was obviously playing up the average teacher role, but why he had only called on you, you weren’t sure. You also weren’t sure why the next words slipped from your lips.

“Oh, I find you plenty interesting, Mr. Winchester.” You commented with a smirk, but inside you were screaming. Had you really just done that? Did that count as flirting? Either way, the class was giggling and Sam was- yep- Sam was blushing. You couldn’t believe you had said that.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed and he quickly turned his back to you, not responding to your quip. He started to speak again, going back to clicking through a powerpoint of notes. 

“Oh my God!” Selena whisper-shouted excitedly. “Did you see that? He was blushing.” You bit the inside of your cheek as you yourself tried to hide your anxiousness. “God, he’s so cute. Don’t you think?”

“I- yeah, he is I guess.” You answered with a shrug, looking away from her and to the board. 

She went quiet after that, focusing on taking her notes.

Throughout the class you replayed what had happened. While you had felt nervous as hell at the time, the more you thought about it, the more confident you felt. You had actually made Sam blush… in front of the whole class. A few little words and you saw that shy guy who had introduced himself to you at that diner. Well, before he had gotten comfortable and opened up. 

That Sam and Mr. Winchester were very different people. Sam was a sweet, smart, funny guy who you could talk to with ease and Mr. Winchester was a professional who you barely made eye contact with. 

He usually acted like the rest of the teachers, but you saw the real him slip through the cracks on occasion. You hoped that when he got adjusted to his position, he would drop the act and be comfortable with himself instead of conforming to what he thought was standard. 

The bell rang suddenly and you were shocked that all that time had passed when you were lost in your head. You had stared off into space and over thought scenarios instead of taking notes… great. 

As kids rushed for the door, you decided to stop by Sam’s desk. “Sorry about the talking.” It was the polite thing to do, you thought to yourself. Sam looked up from his desk and offered an accepting smile. “Just… boy issues.” 

Sam raised a brow and you cursed yourself. He didn’t need to know that, although by the way he was looking at you made you think he assumed something else. “No- I- not me!” You chuckled awkwardly. “My friend is the one having boy issues… and now that’s tmi. Sorry. Again.” 

Sam watched in amusement as you scrambled to explain, finding it cute the way you- no- Sam had to stop himself. He wouldn’t allow himself to go there, even if he did find your nervous smile insanely sweet. 

“It’s alright, y/n.” He put you out of your anxious misery and you exhaled softly in relief . 

“Sorry about the joke too…” you told yourself you weren’t going to mention it, but you couldn’t help it. Your mouth had taken over even if your brain was telling you to shut up and leave. “I didn’t mean to… y’know, embarrass you or anything.”

“It’s really okay.” Sam smiled at you and you nodded.

“Although, Selena and a few others thought it was cute when you blushed, so I guess it wasn’t all that bad.” You commented with a shrug and Sam chuckled. He looked down to his lap for a minute then looked up to you.

You were about to walk away when Sam spoke up. “What about you?” It was your turn to look at him curiously. He wore a small smile, not doing a good job of concealing his anticipation.

You didn’t know how, but now that you had seemingly gotten all the weirdness out of your system, you felt at ease again. Well, enough to smile at him. “Maybe.” You shrugged as nonchalantly as you could. Sam’s lip twitched as he fought a smile of his own and you finally decided to head out. 

Sam allowed himself to grin when you left. You had been so sweet and flustered, it made Sam think of the girl in the diner. Sam remembered how he had told you that you looked nice and your cheeks turned pink. He wondered if you were like that a lot, teetering back and forth between the shy girl and the self-assured one. 

Sam didn’t like one side more than the other, he enjoyed the mix because it made you who you were. Sam’s smile shifted down as he sighed. He really didn’t know you as well as he pretended and it disappointed him. Thinking about you always led Sam to pout, knowing that he wouldn’t get more than that one night in the diner and class periods where he could hardly even see you. 

There was a little knock on his door and Sam snapped from his thoughts. He tried to peer through the small window on the door, but it was useless. He rose from his chair and headed for the door, squaring his shoulders as he opened the door. His expression dropped when he saw who it was, well, more like who wasn’t there. Sam told himself he was being dumb to think it would be you.

“Hey, Mr. Winchester.” The other teacher smiled a toothy, borderline creepy smile. Sam couldn’t remember her name, but his eyes fell to her I.D. card that she wore on a lanyard around her neck. Lauren Field… right. 

“You can call me Sam, Lauren.” He told her as she pushed her way into his class. 

“Ooo, no 7th class.” She observed. “Same here, I guess we both got lucky.” She nudged him with her shoulder and Sam nodded. He had papers to get to and frankly, Sam wasn’t a fan of her company. The last encounter with her had been enough. 

“Not to be rude, but I am a bit busy.” Sam commented, stepping back from her to sit at his desk. 

“Why so glum?” She pressed further and Sam sighed. “Girlfriend troubles?” She all but interrogated, running her tongue over her lipstick coated bottom lip. Sam wanted to cringe, whatever she was going for clearly wasn’t working. Sam remembered having seen you do the same thing, although that was much more alluring rather than uncomfortable. 

“Um, I don’t think that’s any of your business.” He forced a smile and raised his brows. “I’m really not trying to be rude, but I don’t know you well enough and-“

“We could know each other better.” She had lipstick on her teeth and her face wrinkled as she smiled.

“I have papers to grade. Now if you’ll excuse me…” he glanced at the door and for the first time she actually got the hint.

“Right, you’re busy.” She huffed out her disappointment. “But just remember, I’m just down the hall.” She said the last part sing-songy, reminding Sam of how annoying her voice was. She finally left and Sam slumped in relief. Sam was starting to see why not only students, but also teachers from what he had heard didn’t like that woman. 

Sam had given out an assignment two days ago and finally decided to grade the papers. He had been distracted with finishing up the essays to get to the other papers. 

The assignment was simple, which made it much easier to grade than the essays. He made it through his first five classes in only thirty minutes. Your paper was at the top of the stack for your class and Sam looked over it with a little grin. Sam had become accustomed to seeing little doodles on your paper. You were a fairly good artist, even if the drawings were simple.

On this one you had drawn a butterfly in the corner with black ink. While the solid, single color made him take a minute, Sam quickly realized that you had drawn a monarch butterfly from memory. 

Along with the A on your paper, Sam scribbled a little note beside the drawing. He kept it simple after overthinking what to say for longer than he would ever admit to. ‘Looks great’ it read and Sam bit his lip. Was that too weird? Sam wondered if you would take it in an odd way.

“I’m worse than a highschooler.” Sam muttered to himself and shook his head, setting the paper aside and getting back to grading.

The rest of the evening was uneventful for Sam, so he ended up just going home. He wondered to himself what you would think or say about his note… god, he needed to not overthink every little thing. Sam couldn’t help himself- it’s just what he did. 

Then he thought back to the way you had teased him and apparently made him blush in a way that the whole class could see. It had only been a week and a half and you were still having an effect on him. It wasn’t just about the date anymore, he was sure of that now. Seeing you everyday and interacting with you, even in a professional manner, made it so he couldn’t let the thoughts of you go.

Everyday he would see you smile or help your friend or hear you speak up to answer questions. Sam knew he would have more eight months of this, which he really hoped would be enough time to get over his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated and are fuel for me to write more :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Winchester was passing out papers and you eagerly awaited yours. Unlike with your first essay, you hadn’t been as confident with your work. You had gotten a whole week to work on the essay, but this assignment was due the day it was given. When you had turned it in, you weren’t so confident.

Sam- Mr. Winchester- you corrected yourself- placed your paper on your desk. He smiled down to you, but you refused to look up. His smile dropped as he walked away, continuing with handing back the works. 

You looked to your grade and exhaled in relief. You had an A, no reason to panic. With grades your mom held high expectations and you always feared you would disappoint. Thankfully, that wouldn’t be the case today. 

Before you could stick the paper into your work folder, blue ink letters caught your eye. “Looks great…” you whispered the words aloud and smiled slightly. Sam had commented on the little butterfly you had drawn to procrastinate. You didn’t know why you blushed when you thought of him actually observing your art. You always drew doodles on your papers, but never had you had anyone compliment one.

You quickly put the paper away just as Sam- you didn’t bother to correct your internal thoughts- it made no difference- made it back to his desk. He told everyone to just read today and relax, which you and the rest of the class were grateful for. You made the mistake of looking up from your desk and caught Sam’s eye. He looked at you for a long moment, a kind smile crossing his lips.

Your cheeks flushed and you looked back down to your desk, trying to ignore the fact that Sam’s eyes were still on you. 

You were glad when someone walked up to Sam’s desk to talk about their grade or something. It was hard to focus on anything else when you knew he was staring.

You didn’t have a book in your bag, well, you didn’t have one that wasn’t a boring textbook. So, you reached for the bookshelf right behind your desk, withdrawing a random one from the shelf.

‘To Tame a Warrior’ the title read and you scoffed, realizing your old teacher must’ve left it. Mrs. Lance was a huge fan of cheesy romance novels and everyone knew it. She was twice divorced and well into her sixties, which made it disturbing for the whole class when she would go on and on about her desires for the men in the books. She was a kooky lady, in a fun way, but you definitely didn’t miss her vivid descriptions of what occurred in her novels.

You were sure your face would be stuck from cringing so hard and you actually had to close the book. It was… god, there were no words, but you wanted to gag. You barely made it past page seven. You had no idea how such lousy writers who seemed to love insane euphemisms could actually get published.

You put the book back on the shelf and ended up pulling out a piece of paper. You started to scribble little drawings on it, simple things like flowers and animals. Those were your go-to, always curing you of boredom for at least a few minutes. 

Sam had gotten bored of sitting at his desk and flipping through his own book. With nothing else to do, he decided to stroll around the classroom. Maybe he could get some of the kids to actually pick up a book rather than their phones. Sure enough, as he walked around, they stuffed their phones away and faked reading. It was funny, really, that they thought he hadn’t already seen.

He caught you just in time to see you pulling out more paper from your backpack and he couldn’t help his curiosity. As leisurely as he could, Sam continued his walk around the class. He ended up by your desk, casually looking down, watching as you sketched out what looked to be a giraffe.

You looked up at him with a questioning gaze and Sam swallowed, ready to walk away. Then you scribbled something on the paper and nodded for Sam to read it. ‘What’s your favorite animal?’ Sam scanned the words and smiled in relief. 

You looked up at him with raised brows and a tiny smile. “Dogs.” Sam whispered back and you nodded slightly, shooting him a wink before getting yet another piece of notebook paper. Sam watched over your shoulder as you started to sketch out lines, only for his attention to be pulled away. A student had called his name and Sam reluctantly left your side.

“Oh… my… god!” Selena whisper-shouted to you when Sam was out of earshot. You looked at her with raised brows, scoffing at her amusement. “He is so hot. You’re lucky, I think you’re his favorite.” You rolled your eyes at her muttered words, focusing back on your drawing.

“What makes you say that?” You whispered back, indulging her as you drew.

“Well, for one, he’s always trying to talk to you.” At that you scoffed, trying to pretend you hadn’t noticed.

“He asks the class questions and I’m the only one who ever answers. No one else even tries and I don’t want him to think we’re all idiots.” You defended.

“Well, he always says hi to you when you walk by.” 

“He’s polite.” You countered it was her turn to scoff.

“He doesn’t spend nearly as much time hovering around anyone else.” You looked to her again, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You know I’m right.” She boasted and you raised your brows at her.

“Why does it even matter?” You were starting to get nervous now. Why was she pushing the topic of Sam to you so hard? Did she somehow know? You prayed that she didn’t. You knew that if anyone found out and told, Sam had a good chance of being fired and everyone would assume you had done it for better grades. While that was far from the truth, you knew how rumors could start and spread. It would turn from an accidental date to some huge affair with the way people gossiped.

“Guess I’m just jealous.” Selena admitted with a shrug, looking away from you to Sam, who was back at his desk. “He’s just so pretty.” She whined and you couldn’t help but giggle as you relaxed. 

The sound carried and Sam lifted his head, watching as you and your friend exchanged a look.

He wondered if you were talking about him. His suspicions were confirmed when your friend looked him dead in the eye then turned to you with a smile. Sam bit his lip and looked down. He was curious as hell to what you two were saying, but he couldn’t exactly go ask. 

When the bell rang, Sam sat up a little straighter. You were walking right up to his desk, your friend trailing behind. “Since you liked my drawing before…” you trailed off, holding out a piece of paper to him. Sam took it with a grin, which only grew wider when he saw what it was. 

“This is great! Thank you.” Sam beamed up at you, looking between your shy smile and the cute, cartoonish dog you had drawn on the paper just for him. You shrugged bashfully, and waved goodbye, ignoring your friend as her jaw practically dropped. 

“He’s so- ah!” Sam heard your friend squeal as the two of you exited. Sam leaned back in his chair with a chuckle, getting an idea of what you two must’ve been talking about before. He held the paper in his hands, eyes scanning over the puppy drawing. 

Sam spun in his chair and found magnet on the big writing board behind him. He held your drawing against the corner and proudly placed the magnet at the top, connecting your drawing to the board where he would be able to see it everyday. Sam already couldn’t wait for you to see, he wanted to see your reaction when you saw it hung up.

Since Sam had given everyone an easy day, he had no new papers to grade. He spent his free period entering grades into his computer for all of his classes. He finished just as the bell rang for the students to go home.

He left his classroom quickly, not wanting to stick around longer than he had too. Clearly, the other staff all had the same idea because it took Sam forever to be able to drive his car out of the teacher’s parking lot. 

On his way home, Sam opted to stop for coffee. He parked in the Starbucks parking lot and climbed from his car quickly. He’d be in and out, Sam assures himself. Just before he could head to the door, Sam happened to look across the street. There was a much smaller cafe, it looked to be one of the family run places that were prominent in town. 

His eyes were drawn to a figure behind one of the big windows that made up a large portion of the wall. Sam realized quickly that it you behind the counter. He watched in curiosity as you spoke to someone, collecting their money and smiling. 

Sam crossed the street without a second thought. He pushed open the door and was met with the aroma of coffee and fresh baked desserts. Sam inhaled deeply and hummed. It was almost enough to distract him from why he’d gone in, but not quite. He spotted you making coffee behind the counter, your back turned. 

Sam walked slowly, waiting for you to turn and notice him. He had no idea what he was even doing or what his goal was. Did he want you to be excited to see him? Did he want you to talk with him? Did he want you to suddenly decide that you felt the same way he had and could no longer deny it? Okay, so the last was a bit extreme, Sam thought to himself.

He quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts when you turned. Your eyes found his instantly and Sam acted surprised. “Y/n? What a coincidence.” Sam feigned shock as he approached the counter. He wasn’t even technically telling a lie, but it still made him feel weird. His actions seemed more his brother’s style than his own. 

“Not really.” You chuckled when he took a seat at the counter. “My mom owns the place.” 

“Interesting.” Sam watched as you cocked your head to the side.

“Is it, though?” Your joking smile made Sam feel a bit of relief. “Anyway, what can I get you?”

“Coffee, please.” Sam requested politely and you nodded in response. 

“Regular or decaf?” 

“Regular.” Sam replied quickly, watching you from behind as you poured him a cup. Sam worried his lip between his teeth. He was here, now what? 

“Milk?”

“Only a splash.”

“You caught us at a good time. Usually we’re much busier.” You told Sam, placing the mug in front of him. “Sugar and creamers are here.” You slid a little display towards him and Sam thanked you.

“So… you come here right after school?” Sam asked curiously and you nodded with a hum. “Do you like working here?”

“Why are you so interested in me?” You wondered, looking at Sam expectantly. Sam hadn’t prepared to be put on the spot like that, not to mention he couldn’t tell if you were annoyed or not. 

“I- I don’t really know. I just am.” Sam confessed, biting his bottom lip nervously, waiting for you to send him away. Instead you chuckled lightly with a small smile.

“Alright, Sam.” He visibly relaxed with your words. He loved the way you said his name. “Well, maybe you can keep me company since it’s a slow day?”

Sam matched your shy smile with his own, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed pink dusting your cheeks. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is fuel for me to write more! I’d love to know what my readers think of the story so far <3


	6. Chapter 6

After that first day of seeing you in the cafe, it became a part of Sam’s routine. He’d finish everything up at the school as quickly as he could, then he’d go to see you. For a whole week Sam visited you and it was always the best part of his day, even better than seeing you in class. Mainly because he could actually talk to you.

Talking to you was always nice. You were on the same level as him about a lot of things, agreeing on many topics and having the intellect to talk about them. The cafe was often very busy, so Sam always made sure to tip extra for taking up a seat at the counter and a lot of your time.

“I can’t believe you still have that stupid drawing up.” You chuckled lightly when Sam mentioned it. Someone in a class before yours had complimented it and Sam had waited all day to be able to tell you.

“It’s not stupid, it’s great.” Sam countered and you blushed slightly. “I love it.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.” You shrugged, pouring a to-go cup of coffee for another patron. They thanked you and paid, then you turned back to Sam when they left. “You want anything else? All you ever do is drink coffee.”

“No, thank you.” Sam said politely before sipping at his coffee. “I’m not really a dessert guy.”

“C’mon, Sam.” You pouted dramatically, but Sam could see you hiding your smirk. “I’m making chocolate chip cookies, you should be my taste tester.” You raised your brows with a small grin.

Sam gave in instantly, unable to deny you. He couldn’t say no when you were looking at him so hopefully. “Alright.” Sam huffed out dramatically, like he’d been defeated, but he was unable to hide his smile. You clapped your hands together with an excited grin.

You turned on your heel and headed for the little kitchen in the back and Sam awaited eagerly for your return. You were back out in a few moments with a large plate full of freshly baked cookies. “I made them myself.” You beamed and gestured for Sam to take one.

Sam relented easily, taking one from the plate. You watched with hopeful eyes as Sam lifted it to his lips and took a bite. 

“These are delicious.” Sam promised after he finished chewing. 

“Really?” 

Sam nodded at your questioning. A proud smile crossed your lips and Sam continued to eat. You practically bounced with joy as you moved to set them in a glass display. 

“Are you just giving away food?” A voice called from over your shoulder and Sam saw the way you rolled your eyes. 

A woman came up from behind you and she rested a hand on your shoulder. At first it took a moment for Sam to realize that it was your mother, who he knew ran the cafe. He had seen her working with you, but his focus was always on you. She didn’t look much like you at first glance, but the more Sam studied her, he could see the resemblance.

“This is my friend, mom. He was just sampling.” You explained and she hummed. Sam was caught between the way you had called him your friend and the way your mother wearily looked him up and down.

“How do you know my daughter? You don’t look like a highschooler by any means.” 

You sighed in exasperation and walked away from your mother as she spoke to Sam. You knew that tone too well and didn’t want to stick around for the inevitable interrogation.

Sam wasn’t sure how much to say or if it even mattered, so he told the truth. “I’m her English teacher. Sam Winchester, nice to meet you.” Sam held his hand out for her and you snickered as you finished up with the cookie display. 

“Monica.” Your mom introduced, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t shake hands. The amount of germs that can be passed-“

“Mom, don’t start.” You grumbled, bumping her with your hip in a way that made her chuckle. “She’s not a crazy germaphobe, we just handle lots of food. Can’t risk it.”

“Understood.” Sam withdrew his hand and you shot him a sympathetic look. 

“So, Sam, I’ve seen you in here pretty much everyday for the last week.” Monica mused and Sam swallowed. 

He found himself feeling nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like he was actually doing anything that warranted his anxiety, but he also couldn’t exactly tell your mother that he had been in there just for you every single day. It would come across in a wrong way… accurate, but wrong.

“The coffee here is really… really good.” Sam gave a convincing smile and your mother nodded, her eyebrows raising briefly to show her understanding. 

“So... you’re y/n’s teacher, huh?” 

Your mom started to chat with Sam and you took that moment to slip away. You headed back into the kitchen and opted to work on baking without your mother hovering. You almost felt bad when you saw Sam trying to look past your mother to see you. 

Sam couldn’t help the annoyance that built up as he listened to your mother speak and as he responded mindlessly. Sam had spent all day looking forward to seeing you outside of school, you were always more yourself that way, but he had hardly gotten to. While Sam assumed you only thought of him as a teacher and occasional friend, he hoped that there was a bit of you that was excited to see him as well.

“You know, you seem great, Sam.” Your mom gushed and Sam offered a tight lipped smile. At least he had made a good impression. “Y/n has an older cousin who I think you’d really like.” Okay, so too good of an impression, Sam realized.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly in confusion at her sudden shift. “I, um,” Sam cleared his throat, his eyes finding you as you walked back out to the counter. 

“Don’t harass our best customer.” You joked to your mom and she rolled her eyes. “Blink twice if you need to be rescued.” You teased in a loud whisper before chuckling. Sam bit back a smile and forced himself to look away from you.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve sorta got someone else on my mind.” Sam confessed honestly yet vaguely, fighting the urge to glance at you as you poured coffee for another customer. “Still holding out hope I supposed.” Sam shrugged sheepishly and your mom nodded in understanding. 

“Whoever she is, she’s one lucky girl.” Monica offered a smile and Sam responded with an awkward one of his own. “Well, now that I know you’re not some creep, I’ll leave you be.” She chuckled to herself.

Your mom headed back to the kitchen, leaving you to take her place in front of Sam. Your hands landed on the edge of the counter and you relaxed your posture, leaning forward a bit. 

“That last bit was about you.” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed slightly pink and he pressed his lips into a thin line right after. 

You scoffed in amusement and Sam relaxed a tad when he saw your small smile. “Yeah, I got that.” You raised your brows to emphasize your lack of surprise and Sam blushed further.

“Do… do you have any thoughts maybe?” Sam wondered, his eyes searching yours. He sat up a little straighter and tried to look as if he wasn’t too eager for an answer.

You licked your lips before sighing. Sam furrowed his brows slightly, waiting for the easy let down. 

“There’s the logical part of me that says it’s a bad idea…” you started and Sam felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. He hadn’t meant to get himself worked up over the situation, but now that you two were actually talking about it, Sam was insanely nervous.

“...But there’s another part of me,” you continued and Sam held his breath. “The part of me that can’t wait to see you everyday,” You admitted sheepishly, blush dusting your cheeks to match Sam’s. “That makes me think about it.”

“Us?” Sam asked in a mere whisper, only loud enough for you to hear.

“No, about ice skating.” You said sarcastically and Sam laughed slightly, your attempt to ease the tension working well. “Yeah, us.” You lowered to your elbows, leaning down so you could speak to Sam without worrying about someone hearing. “I think about that date a lot. I’ve never connected to anyone so fast.”

Sam exhaled in relief and a reassured smile crossed his lips. “I feel the exact same way.” 

“Y’know, that was my first real date?” You admitted with a little scoff and a nervous smile. Sam furrowed his brows in disbelief. “Don’t look so shocked.” You muttered.

“I am, though.” Sam didn’t want to make you feel bad, but he just couldn’t help his surprise. “You’re kind and smart and funny and- and so pretty-“ Sam stopped himself when he noticed how you shyly looked away with flushed cheeks.

“I’m- I’m really not.” You said with a little shake of your head. 

“But you are.” Sam tilted his head to capture your eyes once more.

“Flattery will get you anywhere, I guess.” You chuckled awkwardly, averting away from Sam’s genuine compliments. You clearly weren’t used to the kind of attention Sam was giving you and he could respect that. He just wished you could see what he saw. 

“I just never found the time to care, I guess.” You shrugged after a bit of silence. “It was never really a priority.” You stood back up straight and Sam feared he had made you uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Sam said softly.

“I’m just not used to talking about this sort of thing. I’m used to dealing with other people’s relationships instead of my own… you probably don’t want to hear about it.” You dismissed.

“I do, though.” Sam pressed and you bit your lip. 

“You sure? ‘Cause I already told you I liked you, you don’t have to try harder.” You teased and Sam cracked a grin. 

“I enjoy talking to you, y/n, about pretty much anything.” Sam assured and you pondered over the thought for a moment.

You smiled down to him and Sam felt his heart race again when your eyes met his. “Alright, then, what do you wanna know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are amazing and feedback is fuel for me to write more of this series <3


End file.
